When The Madness Began
by White1Rabbit
Summary: Told from the Mad Hatters point of view, a story of how wonderland was created. A tale of a dark and evil past, love and hate, a sinister bond of friendship and the quest for immortality. This is not yet finished and more chapters are still to come.
1. Part 1: Love, Lust, And Blood

You may have read a story written by a fellow comrade of mine. Perhaps it was about Alice being murdered to preserve the everlasting state of Wonderland. Have you my friend come to wonder what made Wonderland? How did it get there? And is it even possible? I'm here to answer that question. And tell you the secret kept shut away for a long, long, time.

In the previous story, Alice mentioned her grandfather telling the tale of Zachary Dmitry. A man who lustfully murdered his lover. I'm sure the White Rabbit included some details that you may have overlooked. Alice stated her home looked an awful lot like my own. And he wielded the same weapon as I. Have you got it now? I am or more preferably was Zachary Dmitry. And I'm here to tell you the whole tale.

It was fall the time of harvest. I worked at a large and great theater as the most infamous puppeteer. Though the job did not bring much money to me. I was a popper of sorts, a commoner. But I had at the very least my looks going for me. I had black hair that hung just below my face. And my blue eyes always received the best comments. I can not count the amount of woman I had to turn down every day. For my heart had belonged only to one.

Her name was Claudia Roseheart. Heir to the Roseheart family. She was beyond beautiful. Her dark hair that curled and accented her shining emerald eyes. And the shape of her body was absolutely indescribable. I was completely in love with her. Every now and then I'm be graced by her presence being around 50 feet away in a seat.

But yes she was lovely. And she had her pick of all the most handsome and rich pigs London. Her lover for the longest time was the biggest pig of all. Jacob Teal. The high judges son. How I hated him.

I was walking along the sidewalk late after a show when he was coming back from wherever he had been. A woman or more a hag, drunk and ruffled hung off his arm. A common prostitute. And a sudden rage grew within me.

The pompous man stopped before me. I could easily tell he was sober which only meant he was well aware his actions.

"Oh well if it isn't the puppeteer!" He spat obnoxiously. I curved my palm angrily. He laughed.

"Oh what you upset about." The drunk girl giggled slobbering. I flexed my hands a couple more times. Before beginning to walk. I paused a bit after passing them.

"Let's hope Miss Claudia doesn't find out about your whore." I whispered. I could almost hear his heart skip a beat or two. I left it at that and began walking to my home. The darkness shrouded the ugly city of London. When I was a boy I had dreamed of traveling in theater. But I soon realized there are dreams then there are possibilities. Most of the time neither mixed.

As I walked a man passed me. He was shorter than I but then again at 6ft most people were. He was in a dark cloak and he wore a top hat close to the one that sat upon my head. It concealed and shadowed his face.

"Good evening." He laughed in a odd voice as we passed.

"And to you." I replied looking oddly at the man. At the time I thought nothing of it. It walked past an ally on the way to the end of the street and I hadn't even bothered to look inside. When I reached the corner I heard a yell.

"There is a de' woman o' 'ere!" The old man called. I turned. A police officer came running to the seen. Another ripper murder I thought to myself. I felt no pity for the prostitutes that were murdered. Filthy whores had no place in this world, and neither did the men who praised them or supported there line of work. If anything Jack the Ripper should get a medal pinned on him. But that was just my way of thinking.

I walked onto the secluded road to my little cottage. I had accidentally left the door open again. I stepped inside and flopped onto the bed. My hat tumbled off my head. I laughed. I picked it up and held it out. As odd as it may seem I loved my hat. It was my best friend. Always with me. I had even gotten into the habit of talking to it. It was that voice that tempted me to do evil. People would ask me who I was talking to and I'd tell them the Hatter. They would look at me weird and walk away. Yes he was the Mad Hatter. Little did I know that was whom I was to become.

I put the hat on my bed post and rolled over. My thoughts reminisced about Claudia. Her lovely face, her eyes. I thought about what it may be like to hold her small delicate figure against mine. I thought all these thoughts and more before drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke from a knock on the door. I had no clue who'd be visiting me. I hadn't had a visitor in ages. I opened the door. And at that moment I figured I really must have lost my mind this time

Claudia stood in the doorway. In one of her lovely dresses that made her breasts look completely maddening. Her hair pinned up and stray locks of curls curved around her powdered face.

"May I help you?" I asked remembering I'd be waking up soon. She smiled.

"It took me ages to find your house Mr. Demitry." She replied.

"Oh, yes, sorry." I breathed out. She giggled.

"Mind if I accompany you to the theater?" She asked. At this point I was about to slap myself to wake up. But it was also then I realized it wasn't a dream.

"I don't mind at all." I whispered. I gestured for her to wait outside. I quickly changed and snagged my top hat then walked outside. The walk to the theater was silent and awkward. When we were about there she said,

"Last night I saw Jacob with another woman."

I wanted to smile and laugh. But I refrained from doing so and kept the same expression while trying to think of something to say.

"I don't see why he would go with another woman when he already had one worth a hundred woman." I replied. I wondered if that might be considered a come on.

"Thank you, Zachary." She laughed. My moment of blessing was ended by Jones my employer.

"Zachary get yourself in ere' this instance. Your late again!" He called. She turned to me.

"Well you best be on your way." She said quietly. I nodded and walked into the theater.

It was pretty full for the morning crowed. By day the plays consisted of childish matters and by night romance and death. I walked to the back of the room to start the tiresome day.

When I left the theater that night my beloved Claudia was waiting for me. Still looking just as amazing.

"Hello Madame." I whispered frozen to the pavement.

"Hardly a Madame, your permitted to call me by name." She smiled.

"Thank you, Claudia." I breathed. Feeling myself go dizzy.

"May you walk me home?" She asked puckering her painted lips. I nodded unaware of if I was breathing or not. She wrapped her small arm around mine as we walked. It caught be greatly by surprise and I could hardly contain my heartbeat. Her smile spread further and it made me wonder if she was amused by my shock.

As we neared the castle like house that almost look god like she stopped. I stumbled a bit as she did so.

"Thank you very much Zachary." She whispered. That's when I stopped breathing. She had managed to wrap her arms around my neck while standing on the tips of her toes. And even so she raised her face to mine. When our lips touched I hadn't the slightest idea why I hadn't fainted yet. She kept them there for only a few seconds but it seemed like a centaury. She smiled gently before walking into her house. And I stood frozen for many minutes before finally walking away.

So that was the start of it. We became partners as you could say. Our relation ship may have not been to long but it seemed to last longer than the kiss seemed to last. I was leaving the theater that night. I decided to take the back way to avoid becoming a ripper suspect. Claudia was to have dinner at my home tonight. It would be the first time I would have allowed her into my shack. But any time spent with her was worth anything.

As I rounded the corner I heard two people grunting. Not wanting to awkwardly interrupt anything I ducked inside the back door of the theater. It was a short minute before the sounds died and the sound of footsteps separating began. I was about to leave when the girl passed by the window. I stepped into the shadows. The girls face, was so perfect.

That is when it began for real. My hat whispered things to quickly for me to understand. I hadn't the time to breakdown. But then it was no longer the quiet puppeteer known as Zachary Dmitry that lay inside that body. No. Not at all. That was when that me disappeared. That was the birth of the Mad Hatter.

I smiled the most sinister smile. And I chuckled. I tipped my hat forward and continued the back way to my house. And I thought of how it would be done. When I decided I had to run back to the stage to get my tools. I hid then in a box as I walked. Smirking, sneering. My mind was reeling. Reeling of images. Images of the death of my love.

I opened the door and instead of preparing dinner I decided I'd make my favorite. Tea. I left it black and added nothing to it. Then I sat with the kettle and sipped cup after cup till I heard that longed for gentle knock on the door. I hesitated for a moment. The last bit of Zachary Dmitry tried to speak up but the Mad Hatter thrust him away into the darkness. I got up and strode to the door. My hand turned the knob and I swung it open.

Claudia stood smiling. I wondered how she could be so sweet after what she had done. I wanted to do it right there. Wrap my hands around that delicate little throat of hers. Twist the pretty head around times two. But I contained my longing. Only for a little longer I told myself. Just a little longer.

"So what are we eating?" She asked sitting down.

"Oh I'm afraid only I'll be eating." I whispered. She laughed nervously.

"What are you talking-?" I cut her off.

"You know Claudia I was going to ask you to marry me tonight." I whispered. I could here her shuffling.

"But I see I will have to find another way, to make you mine forever." I laughed smirking. She got up. I turned to her.

"You have not be faithful to me my love." I breathed. I could hear her heading to the door. I grabbed her dress and she fell. Her head hit the chair. Blood, oh such beautiful blood flowed from the wound. I knelt down and grabbed her by her throat.

"I'm sorry Zachary, I'm so sorry." She coughed out. I smiled.

"I know my love. I forgive you." I whispered gently. I let her go. She tried to run to the door once more. But her head was already on the floor. It rolled across the room. My hand did not quiver one bit as I held the hacksaw in my hands. No not at all.

I turned my loves corpse into a puppet. Her perfect face perfectly preserved. She was mine forever. My queen forever.

The following days the police came to house and searched the place. They found nothing. Not a single sign of anything.

"You can't fool my Dmitry, I know you did it. And when we find the slightest thing your going to hang." Officer Laurence pouted. I smirked and tipped my top hat.

"Good luck with that Officer." I smiled and walked away.

I laughed at the police officers. They can search and search till they go blind but they will never find anything. The will never find my loves body. Or the murder weapon. They will never find me guilty. And at that I laughed.

That night I heard sounds up in my attic. It was not a big attic given. And I had to crawl given my height but I figured maybe a pig was looking up there. I got a stool and stepped on it to look inside. No one. A book they there though. It was red with a gold trimmed heart on the cover. I looked around once more before returning to the ground.

The book had not a piece of dust on it. And it's pages seemed brand new. I wasn't much of a reader though so I wondered how a fairly new book had ended up in my attic.

I opened the first page.

_This is the book of the forbidden read on if you dare._

_This book holds the key to a immortal world. If you can complete what is needed to unlock the door you will obtain never ending life. _

What I read next both thrilled and horrified me. To get to what was to be called Wonderland, you must kill a person for every card in the deck of death. I did not have the cards of death. But I knew who did.

The papers told that the newest ripper suspect had only had two things on him. A knife, and a deck of cards. Of black backed cards. I figured tomorrow I'd pay a little visit to this Jack the Ripper. And maybe I could learn more. And perhaps it may be fun to give this a try. Who could turn down immortality?


	2. Part 2: Evil is Handsome

I walked into the prison. It smelled of must and sweat maybe even blood. Its walls were decaying and had termite holes chewed into the wooded frames. It was a terrible thought that I almost had to come here for killing my beloved Claudia. But I just breathed in re insurance that I would be able to get out of it one way or another if that time ever came. But I knew very well it would never come.

As I reached the guard I realized it was the same one that had come to arrest me. I straitened myself and tipped my top hat the slightest bit forward. He was definitely as thick as he was tall. He smelt putrid of rotten meat and a disgusting perform that he had throne on instead of showering. The round man bulged out of his uniform so much I could hardly contain laughter in my voice when I asked.

"Which cell is the supposed Jack the Ripper in?"

I could tell he knew whom I was because he replied,

"Come to see your fellow fiend have you?" At this I couldn't help but to laugh. I expected the man to hit me or call me mad but he only stated that he was in the high security room 316. I kept chuckling as I walked down the hall way, the heels of my shoes hitting the ground echoed around the empty corridor. I kept my eyes strait forward as I passed many cells. Criminals. Not like me. Yes we were murders but I was different from them. I was smart. I will never be caught. And they were reckless, stupid, humans.

At last I reach the high security section and at the last door down. A guard that was hefty at the least glared up at me. Sometimes it bothered me that I was taller than almost everyone in London. On a other hand it was a sure advantage, for most things.

"I'm here to visit Jack." I responded to the silence. I heard some shuffles in the cells behind me. The man let a expression of puzzlement escape.

Just then came a maniacal laugh from the door the guard stood by. It was crazy. The person within the door howled with laughter and he muttered something about not being able to catch his breath.

"Why my Chester seems I have a visitor. You owe me 12 pence." The voice cackled.

"Shut up!" The man shouted back. I could only imagine how crazy this person was. The guard turned back to me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I replied. He took keys and unlocked the door. He led me in then walked back out and shut the door behind him. I turned the corned into a room that was painted completely white and in the middle was a chair holding a chained figure that seemed just about as pale as the paint. He was smirking and looking directly at me with sinister brown eyes that glinted deep red as the white reflected of them. I hesitated at walking to the chair that was but three feet across from the man well known as Jack the Ripper.

"So you are a relative of one of my victims I suppose come to see I get tortured till death?" He hissed merrily.

"No I'm not. My name is Zachary Dmitry and I have no placing of importance here." I responded. His smirk grew.

"You're the man who killed Ms. Claudia Roseheart, what a pretty thing she was. No better than the whores I murdered though. She just didn't charge for her services." He whispered.

"What would it be to you if I did?" I asked. He shifted.

"Well if I hadn't been caught she would have been my next victim, I had something special planned for her. What did you do?" Jack questioned.

"IF I had done it I would have turned her corpse into a puppet." I replied making sure to start with if. I know he got what I meant because he started laughing and shouting "That is completely brilliant!".

"Obscenely and wonderfully genius!"

I smiled at him. For a complete lunatic he was acted completely sane. Well if you don't count the laughter.

"So Zachery, what is the importance of coming to see Jack the Ripper?" He whispered under his breath. I pulled the page from my pocket and showed it him. His grin grew wide enough so that his mouth parted to reveal teeth that were even whiter than the room and canines that were abnormally sharp.

"This is part of the book that will lead to immortality." He laughed gazing at it.

"So Jack say we try it? I'll get your out of here and together we will hand out the deck of cards." I whispered so softly that there was no way anyone could here us. His eyes gleamed in the light that made them seem not brown but red.

" I'd shake your hand if I wasn't bound in chains." He replied. So I could only trust him now. I pulled the pin from my pocket, knelt down, and began opening the locks. I was always being locked from the theater so I was well skilled at the art of opening locks. Soon the lock popped open and the chains slid off. I stood and faced him. He laughed sharply.

"What Zachary think I go back on a deal?" He laughed. I offered no response. Jack lifted the chains.

"These should prove useful." He said examining them. I took off my top hat and pulled the familiar saw out of it. We exchanged glances for a slight moment.

"Guard come quick Jacks escaped his chains!" I shouted. Jack smirk did not fall for one moment as the door was opened and the guard rushed in. Alls I had to do was hold my arm out and the mans thick neck was severed from his head. Blood covered my face and coat. I only smiled at the sight. Blood still to this day reminds me of my love. My dear sweet love. Oh how lovely her blood was.

Jack knelt down and pulled a pouch from his pocket and took money from it.

"Told you I would get a visitor." He laughed. The other prisoners only starred blankly at us as we walked down the halls our footsteps echoing. We made sure to walk at the same pace to the guard would not here the echo of four feet. Officer Laurence kept his eye on his work but said

"Did you have a nice visit with that bloody bastard."

"Actually it was quite pleasant." I responded. Jack who had managed to keep the chains from rattling the whole time let them ring out as he threw them over Laurence's not existent throat. It was more around is layers upong layers of chins.

"You know it's not very nice to call people names when you think they aren't around to hear." He breathed tightening the chains till came a crack of the neck snapping in two. We got out of the prison scotch free. It amazed us how stupid they all were. How ignorant they were to people who were smarter than them. How oblivious they were to something so much bigger. Bigger than them, them and they're so called God.

The police didn't start chasing us until we were miles away. We spoke not a word as we walked past my house to a apple tree. I sat down. He laughed.

"Killing people take to much out of you?" He smirked.

"Not at all." I replied. Taking off my hat.

"You know, I knew you'd come. That's why I got caught. I didn't remember you till just them. We passed after I had killed a girl." He whispered still smirking. I looked at up to study him. He was a incredibly handsome person. Pale skin and blonde hair. His brown eyes that shone red when the light him them just right. I felt like he was oddly familiar but I could not put a name to his face, his young face. He looked like he could be no older than me. Maybe even younger. He never stopped smirking the whole while.

"See something interesting?" He asked suddenly. I zoomed back intro reality. His brown eyes stabbed coldly into mine. He was far more sinister than I could have thought of being. He laughed coldly.

"So Zachary, let's say we pull this off."

I looked at the dead apple tree. The apple tree had always been dead. Dead a rotting.

"Then we pull it off." I whispered. Jack laughed once more.

"Your to funny Zach." His smirk broadened.

"Well do you have the cards?" I asked quietly. He smiled and shuffled in his coat. First he removed a box from his coat. Then took a deck of black topped cards out of them.

"Do you have the book?" He asked gently still sneering.

"It's in my house." I replied smiling. He got up and brushed himself off. Then removed something shiny and gold from his pocket.

"Ever seen one of these before Zachary?" He asked. I squinted to see what it was. A glistening pocket watch.

"Of course." I replied laughing.

"No Zachary look closer." He replied grinning. I stepped forward and examined it. It did not have twelve numbers, but thirteen. I straitened up and rose a brow.

"This is the clock that tells the time of Wonderland." He whispered.

"Amazing." I breathed. He shut his eyes then opened them.

"Of course you have a item from there as well." He chuckled.

"And what might that be?" I questioned. He looked towards the top of my head. I took off my top hat to examine it. It was just a normal top hat.

"It isn't normal." He said quickly as if reading my mind. I looked at him.

"You must have noticed some strange things about that hat." He whispered inching closer to me.

As a matter of fact I had. It had been my best friend. How is it possible to create a bond with a inanimate object. And it spoke. Even when it can't. Yes it spoke to me. And it moved itself whenever it was not close to me. I remember now. Alive. It was practically alive. No it was. He smiled.

"Well lets get that book shall we." He smiled a sinister smile and ducked under the tree. He was okay sized maybe 5,6 or so but still not much compared to me.

He didn't need a invite in. He walked much quicker than me and went right on in. He sat down in a chair and began looking at the book. I sat down beside this man. This completely psychotic man, and read along. All while his smirk stayed firmly pressed against his face. It only grew broader as he read on. He must have either been grazing through the book or he had the ability to read wonderfully fast.

As his eyes flicked over the next page he eyes glinted that same red. That's when I realized it, this was a person who was truly and sincerely evil. And we actually were going to kill fifty two people. Jack shut his eyes as he closed the book. We walked to the door and outside into the twilight sky.

And so It Began.


End file.
